


The Prince of Red

by miagirl3



Series: ColdFlash Bingo [11]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Adorable Barry Allen, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen Needs a Hug, Bisexual Barry Allen, Canonical Character Death, Character Death Fix, Coldflash Bingo 2019, Death, Death Threats, Good Parent Joe West, Hurt Barry Allen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Leonard & Lisa Snart Sibling Feels, Leonard Snart Lives, Leonard Snart is Not a Criminal, Leonard Snart is a Softie, Lewis Snart's A+ Parenting, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Oblivious Barry, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Leonard Snart, Possible Character Death, Protective Joe West, Protective Leonard Snart, Protective Rogues (DCU), Royalty, Tags Are Hard, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Team Flash and The Rogues Work Together, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 23:21:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18082910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miagirl3/pseuds/miagirl3
Summary: Barry Allen is the returning prince. He has been gone for so long that half of his kingdom doesn't recognize him, especially because he is wearing commoners clothes. His adoptive father is happy to have him back of course, but the king is worried for his safety.  As an agreement between the two King Joseph send his best knights, the Rogues, to guard his son Prince Barry. Barry was not prepared for the serious captain with the cold stare.





	The Prince of Red

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the ColdFlash Bingo 2019 and is multichaptered. Will not be updated until Bingo is complete.

“So did ya hear the news,” Mick asked his friend as he sat down next to him in the dining hall.

“What news,” Hartley asked as he bit a piece off of his chicken.

“You're kidding me right. Kid I know that your still a little new at this, but even you must of heard,” Sam told him as he sat down with his plate, being the last one to show up.

“The prince is coming home.” Snart, the captain of this set of knights, informed them.

“What's so big about that,” James asked.

“He's right. The princess comes and goes all the time, but no one really makes a big fuss about it,” Hartley agreed with James.

“That's because no one really knows anything about the prince. Don't you younglings know the tale,” Sam asked as they both shook their heads no.

“Well let me tell you a story about our kingdom,” Sam said as the two youngest knights leaned in to hear better.

“A long time ago their were two friends. Prince Henry and his best friend Joseph. On Prince Henry’s 21st birthday he had his coronation and was crowned king, while Joseph got slapped with the title of royal advisor and Prince Henry’s right hand man. A few years later they both married. Joseph was forced into a marriage, while King Henry fell for a commoner. A year later both wives are pregnant. Queen Nora gave birth to a boy, and Joseph's unnamed wife gave birth to a girl. Two years later his wife disappears all of a sudden and nobody knew what happened. Seven years later and both King Henry and Queen Nora are found dead, their nine year old son was the one who found them.”

“Wait what happened to his wife. How were the king and queen murdered,” Hartley asked confused.

“Could you let me finish before you start asking your questions,” Sam glared at the younger boy as he ducked his head with an apology. Allowing the others to laugh and Sam to continue.

“The boy screamed loud all night with tears streaming down his face until someone came. Joseph was the one who found the crying boy and was shocked by what he saw. He grabbed the boy and went to inform the castle guards. No matter how high and how low they looked they couldn’t find any intruders in or around the castle grounds. King Henry's will was brought to attention by the sudden events. It was a private reading and no one knows what was said. Next thing anybody knows Joseph is being crowned king and his daughter being made a princess with the orphan boy next to him.”

No one really saw the boy that much before the accident and King Joseph made sure to keep him quiet after the whole ordeal. One day the prince left and he hasn't come back since, but the story goes that he is to one day take the crown.”

“That was a good story, but where does Queen Cecile fit into all of this,” James asked him.

“Well see that’s another interesting thing. It’s said that he met her in an enemy kingdom and the two found love at first sight. She’s now pregnant and waiting to have a child, but there's more,” Sam said excitedly as Hartley groaned.

“This is one of the longest stories ever.”

“Well the whole thing is only a rumor. No one even knows if it’s true. King Henry and Queen Nora were erased. Any thing that existed of them is now gone so no one even knows if they existed or not, of course that’s from what we can see of course. Even being a part of the top knights gets you so far into the hidden castle. O ly the special guards are allowed to guard the castle.”

“Now back to the story. Another part of the story says that Joseph has a son, and not the one he adopted from the late king, but one of blood, but like I said, no one even knows if it’s true or not,” Sam said as he lifted his hand and shrugged his shoulders in a ‘what can you do’ kinda way as he took a sip from ale.

“That story still had so many unanswered questions though,” Hartley exclaimed as he wanted to know more. “Not to mention alot of missing plot points.”

“That’s the whole story. No one ever said it’s complete. It seems like each year King Joseph adds another part to the story.”

“Don’t mind Sam Hartley. He doesn't know when to shut his mouth,” Mick said as Sam huffed and turned away to finish his food.

“We have to hurry and get back to our post soon anyways,” Snart said as they all, but Sam, got up. Sadly Sam didn’t get to finish because he was forced up.

As the knights were walking out of the hall a messenger ran up to them. “I’m glad I caught you on time,” he huffed.

“What’d ya want kid,” Snart asked, now to keen on being patient or kind.

“You are the top knights known as the rouges, correct,” the kid questioned, as he is to do with every message he delivers.

“You got it,” Mick said standing next to his partner as the messenger dug in his bag from the message.

“King Joseph is summoning you to the throne room,” the messenger read as rolled the scroll up to give to the captain.

“Did he say what for,” Snart asked him as the boy said no and ran off to deliver his next message.

The group of Rogues walked towards the castle and once they arrived at the throne room Len knocked on the door waiting to walk in until he heard a come in.

The group walked in to see the king and queen sitting at their thrones, the princess sitting next to the queen, and the usually empty seat next to the king is being filled by a man with dark brown hair and big smile dressed in simple commoners clothes.

“You summoned us your highness,” Snart said as he led his knights in and bowed with him at the front, Mick and Sam behind him bowing, and James and Hartley behind them bowing.

“Yes,” he said while laughing and bringing his hand out. “Please. Please rise. I don’t think any of you has had the pleasure of meeting the prince yet. Bartholomew this is the rogues the best knights that Central kingdom has to offer. Rogues meet the prince, Prince Bartholomew,” King Joseph said as Bartholomew turned to look at the knight's his father was introducing him to and immediately his eyes widened as he saw the first one dressed in blue with the coldest of stares.


End file.
